In attempting to contain and remove oil floating on a body of water, i.e., an oil slick, there is presently a problem associated with holding and then removing the oil from the site once it has been removed from the surface of the water. Currently, the oil is simply pumped into waiting barges. However, it can be costly, difficult and time-consuming to gather and deploy a sufficient number of barges on short notice. To overcome this problem, the present inventors have now devised a system utilizing a large number of easily transportable, rapidly deployable, lightweight, collapsible oil containers.